leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GutsyTick/CP: New Items and an Ekko Rework
Introduction To celebrate the conclusion of my exams, I thought that it would be nice to express the pent up ideas I've had during the annual torture, regardless of my say of indefinite absence. I cannot promise to post further blog posts, or contribute again towards CB2, but I hope that the following ideas may be of some entertainment, and if not, at least interesting. Insight The following proposals are mostly for the reason of producing more diverse options in the game, and providing each playable character with a kit befitting of their theme. Ekko, as of now, is actually quite underwhelming in terms of his kit matching his theme. A champion who has the power to meddle with time has so much potential, but alas, it just had to be gypsylord who got his hands on Ekko. Pesky 3 hits do not belong on every single champion. Items Euclidator * Recipe: + + * Stats: , * Passive: ** Your champion's basic attacks and movement Energize them. When fully Energized, your champion gains Ardent Blitz. * Unique Passive: ** Your champion's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage to nearby enemies. The bonus damage can and scales with . ** Your champion's basic attacks against enemies within 200-range performs a melee basic attack with Euclidator instead of their standard basic attack, dealing physical damage which can as normal. Your champion's melee basic attacks do not apply on-hit effects sourced from their own abilities, but while performing melee basic attacks your champion gains . * Limitations: This item can only purchased on ranged champions. Mother's Rosario * Recipe: + + * Stats: , , 10% cooldown reduction * Unique Passive: ** An instance of damage sourced from enemy champions which would be fatal to your champion is negated, and instead heals your champion for 60% of the damage amount. (60 second cooldown) ** Magic damage sourced from enemy champions which are afflicting your champion are equally shared among your champion and nearby allied champions within 1200-range who also have Mother's Rosario equipped. Redirected magic damage is not subject to the effects of Solidarity. Champion Rework Stats Abilities Ekko generates 1 Resonance for every he deals as damage to enemy champions with his basic attacks and damaging abilities. Ekko loses 10 Resonance every second if he does not have 100 Resonance and has not gained any in the last 8 seconds, or is out of combat. |description2 = Upon acquiring 100 Resonance, Ekko's next basic attack or damaging ability against an enemy champion their abilities' cooldown rate and movement speed by 100% for 1 + ( rank) seconds, and additionally grants him bonus ability cooldown rate and movement speed equal in strength and duration to the . Both the and self bonuses decay in strength over their duration. }} Ekko throws a temporal grenade in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies along its path. Upon reaching its maximum range or damaging an enemy champion, the grenade stalls and expands to nearby enemies. |description2 = After a short delay, the grenade contracts and retires to Ekko in an arc, dealing additional magic damage to enemies along its path. |leveling = % |leveling2 = * | }} |cooldown = 10 |range = 1100 }} Ekko's basic attacks and damaging abilities deal % per 100 AP)}}| }} of his target's current health}} as bonus magic damage, capped at 200 against minions and monsters, to enemies who have impaired movement. |description2 = Ekko spawns an anomaly who bats a temporal trap to the target location. After a 4 second delay, the trap expands into a broad sphere which lasts for 2 seconds, only revealing itself to enemies in the last seconds of its delay, granting of its immediate surroundings. |description3 = Ekko detonates the sphere upon entering it while it is active, gaining a shield for 4 seconds, and applying the effects of to enemy champions who were within the sphere for 1 + ( rank) seconds. |leveling3 = |cooldown = |range = 2000 }} Ekko blinks towards the target location, causing his next basic attack within 4 seconds to gain bonus range, deal bonus magic damage, and cause him to blink again to his target. |leveling = * | }} |cooldown = |range = | }} }} and self buff durations are increased. |description2 = Ekko reverses the polarity of his Z-Drive, causing time itself to rewind 4 seconds, reverting all of the variables of the entire game except for to what they were back 4 seconds, including applications of fatal damage. After the reversal, Ekko's Z-Drive overheats for 10 seconds, disabling the effects of for the duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = Global }} Category:Custom champions Category:Custom items